This invention relates to the art of closures, and more particularly to a cap or lid for a bottle or can.
Prior inventors have proposed a number of all-plastic resealable closures having pull tabs or levers which can be raised to open the closure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,504 discloses a hinged cap construction having three portions: a ring-like base member that engages the container mouth, a closure plug which snaps into the ring's opening, and a top portion that seals a vent hole in the closure, and has a pull tab. One lifts the tab first to vent the container and then open the closure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,888 discloses a similar arrangement, where the rim of the closure has a raised fulcrum post so that the pull tab of lever, when opened 180.degree., pries the plug out of its seated position.
Other pertinent prior patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,545, U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,072, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,705, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,044.